fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Danni
Danni Danni is the main character in Tales, a series created by SuperSpaniel101. She is also featured in a crossover, Stormy Eyes, which is an SSBB FanFic also by SuperSpaniel101. General Information *'Age:' 18 *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5' 7" *'Weight:' 137 lb. *'Eye Color:' Bright Blue *'Hair Color:' Black *'Family:' Master Tchi Lao (Guardian, Teacher), Boss Cyrus (Father), Commander Jupiter (Mother), Commander Mars (Sister), Commander Saturn (Brother) *'Friends/Allies:' Kodi Kyrin, Crawford, Barlow, Ash Ketchum, Brock, Dawn, Lucario, Wendy, Kellyn, Link (Stormy Eyes), Pit (Stormy Eyes), Samus (Stormy Eyes), Fox (Stormy Eyes), Lucario (Stormy Eyes), Marth (Stormy Eyes) Sonic (Stormy Eyes), Wolf (Stormy Eyes) *'Rivals:' Paul, Rich, Falco (Stormy Eyes), Zelda (Stormy Eyes) *'Enemies:' Cyrus, Giovanni, Mars, Jupiter, Angra Mainyu (Stormy Eyes) Relationships (Tales) Ash Ketchum Danni's relationship with Ash is something of an older sister/little brother one. Ash clearly looks up to Danni, and Danni is always looking out for Ash, but they can get to each other. When Ash made plans to catch Heatran, Danni told him it was a bad idea. A few paragraphs later, when Ash openly insults Danni, Danni responds by throwing him through the air. Dawn Danni doesn't interact with Dawn much. However, Danni seems to think that Dawn is quite simple-minded (in Changing Tales, Danni calls Dawn a fool) and to some degree looks down on her. At the same time, Dawn seems to respect Danni for her power. Brock Brock has a crush on Danni, though Danni shows no feelings for him. Brock is quite open about his feelings toward her, and though Danni seems to ignore him, she does seem to get agitated when Brock flirts with another woman. This may show that Danni does, in fact, have feelings for Brock that she is either too shy to admit to or is unaware of. Lucario Danni claims, on many occasions, that Lucario is her best friend. The two have a long history together (approximately nine years), and either of them would die for the other. In Awakened Tales, Danni remembers when Lucario was just a Riolu and was under what seemed to be Dark Void, he had a strong enough relationship with her to be devasted if she was gone (according to SuperSpaniel101 in a private interview, Riolu may have had a dream where the hunter had come back and killed Danni). Lucario seems to be completely in-synch with Danni, and either of them can find the other from anywhere. At the end of Nine Tales, Danni and Lucario finally say goodbye, but their relationship is clearly strong even then. Kodi Kyrin Kodi and Danni apparently met in Ranger School, where they quickly became friends. Kodi seems to envy Danni for her status as a Ranger, and Danni seems to respect Kodi for her independence. Though Kodi's character is yet to be fully established, it's possible that Danni befriended Kodi out of pity, seeing as Kodi was adopted. Nevertheless, Kodi and danni are close friends that have remained so despite being apart for long periods of time. Relationships (Stormy Eyes continuity only) Zelda Zelda considers Danni a rival, both in ability and in competing to get Link's attention. Though Danni acts very friendly toward Zelda, Zelda thinks Danni is intentionally getting between she and Link, though Link considered himself very much single before he met Danni. Zelda envies Danni for her powers, though she'll never admit it, and is very much determined to be better than Danni. Falco Falco doesn't like Danni, either. He had insulted her because she was "dumb enough to get possessed", which made Danni angry. She challenged him to a fight and beat him quickly, and walked off telling him to "learn some manners". Falco seems to be the only person Danni doesn't like (not counting Angra Mainyu and Ganondorf). However, Danni doesn't hesitate to save Falco from Angra after Angra betrayed and injured him. Link Link has a crush on Danni. He is quite shy around her and can be very protective of her.While Danni doesn't appreciate his protective nature ("You don't need to worry about me, Link. I can take care of myself."), she does seem to develop feelings for him. Lucario (Stormy Eyes) Lucario and Danni rarely interact 'on-screen', however, they seem to share a sort of wordless comradery in battle. This may be due to Danni's aura (nearly) matching that of a Lucario's, or simply because Danni was already close acquaintances with another Lucario at the time. This makes Danni the only non-negative female to have any from of friendship with Lucario.